Le Miraculeaux
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: El detective novato Adrien Agreste, intenta encontrar al ladón del collar, el Vigilante Escarlata, y su única pista es el cabaret Miraculeaux. (Inspirado en Moulin Rouge, situado en París de 1900)


Un one shot inspirado en **Moulin Rouge** que llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo. Debido a que lleva tanto tiempo en mi cabeza hay un montón de cosas que han cambiado. Así que espero que e resultado sea bueno, yo lo he leído y cambiado tantas veces que no sé que pensar. Es posible que haya algunos errores ortográficos porque mi teclado es un poco viejo así que no dudéis en comentarlo y lo arreglaré.

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo **mal**, esta no era la forma en la que se suponía que tenían que ocurrir las cosas.

Se _suponía_ que al enfrentarse a su padre ganaría su respeto, se _suponía_ que al pasar el examen como detective podría dedicarse a resolver el misterio de su madre, se _suponía_ que era un adulto y su padre no manejaba su vida, **sin embargo** allí estaba. Al ignorar los deseos de su padre y presentarse al examen para detective lo único que gano fue un boicot constante contra sus planes, no aprobó que se volviera policía o detective, bajo la escusa de que _era demasiado peligroso para él_, y cuando aprobó el examen se puso furioso, y usó sus contactos con el alcalde para intentar que lo echaran, en su lugar lo trasladaron, a **Montmartre**, de todos los distritos, al más alejado de sus objetivos. La única buena noticia _(en comparación)_ es que había salido del ala de su padre, había tenido que dejar la mansión por la lejanía, y por mucho que lo intentara, Montmartre es tan caótico que ni siquiera él podía controlar como ocurrirían las cosas una vez allí.

**El distrito de las artes**, así es como lo llamaban, los extranjeros, o quienes vivían fuera de París, las personas que solo lo conocían por cuentos y rumores. Pero los locales solían llamarlo **el barrio de los locos**,sobretodo por las clases bajas,_ las clases que no tenían ni tiempo ni dinero para invertir en la locura que llamaban arte_, y aunque en las clases altas también existía esa idea, no era expresada a la ligera, pues las obras de los artistas de Montmartre era lo que daba prestigio a sus mansiones. El barrio de los locos, lleno de artistas excéntricos, rufianes, ladrones, fiestas, borrachos, vagos, extranjeros... Gente auto proclamada _"creativa",_ en general, era una congregación de la gente más** problemática** de París. Por ello la comisaría funcionaba, extremadamente distinto a cualquier otra. Los agentes y detectives que la formaban, tenían que estar tan locos como la gente de allí para poder contrarrestar el caos que era ese lugar. Por eso, **él**, no solo un chico del primer distrito, sino que un chico rico, joven y autodidacta del primer distrito,** no encajaba.** No importaba por donde mirases, cada persona en esa comisaría sentía un rechazo casi involuntario hacia su persona, porque era todo lo contrario de lo que se había visto hasta el momento.

A pesar de todo, decidió recomponerse. Ganarse un ascenso, pedir el traslado y cumplir sus objetivos, _no había llegado tan lejos solo para rendirse,_ y si ese fuera cualquier otro lugar lo hubiera logrado pero después de un mes allí, era más que obvio a sus ojos la injusticia que sufría, no le dejaban trabajar en casos, **en absoluto**, ¿un detective de nota sobresaliente en el examen atascado haciendo el papeleo de otros casos durante un mes? ¿Habiendo tantos problemas como los había en ese lugar? No había manera de que fuere un error, y a pesar de sus intentos no conseguía salir del pozo donde lo habían metido... **hasta...**

_Robo en la Mansión Bourgeois_

_**... **Durante una de sus ostentosas fiestas, la familia del alcalde André Bourgeois sufrió un robo a pesar de la gran seguridad del evento. _

_... El collar de **gemas**** y oro blanco **fue robado el día de ayer, sin rastro alguno, la policía investiga la brecha de seguridad. _

El caso del robo del collar de la hija del alcalde. Era un tema delicado que estaba en boca de todos los parisinos gracias a la propia Chloe, quien no dudaba en contar sus penurias a quien quisiera escuchar_ (y a quien no también), _sin embargo el caso era un callejón sin salida. Durante la fiesta hubieron más de **150** invitados, por no hablar de todo el servicio y la prensa y seguridad, y a pesar de todo _nadie_ vio ni oyó nada, en el escenario del crimen no hay absolutamente ninguna prueba, no hay huellas, no había un pelo fuera de su lugar, _menos la clara excepción del _**collar desaparecido, **en su lugar había una pequeña tarjeta de papel grueso y perfumado con una marca hecha con tinta roja. La marca del **vigilante escarlata.**

El ladrón, no solo más escurridizo y meticuloso, sino que también el más popular. Al contrario que _Chloe_, el bandido había tomada la atención del pueblo y a pesar de sus actos le daban el visto bueno, otorgándole el_ título _de **vigilante.** Era raro el día de ir no se escuchara por la calle a alguien decir que lo había logrado ver saltando por los tejados de París.

Lo que dejaba en manos de la comisaría de Montmartre un caso imposible de resolver.

— **Yo lo haré **— no debería haber hablado, no debería de haber dicho nada, de haberse quedado callado nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

En ese momento todos se rieron de él, dándole un archivo prácticamente vacío para trabajar, era un caso imposible después de todo, un caso que involucraba a **Chloe Bourgeois, **en retrospectiva, **_debía de haberse quedado callado._**

Una apuesta. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Ahora no solo tenía que resolver el caso sino que _además _(como si fuera poco) tenía tiempo límite. Una semana, 7 días, para resolver un caso sin pruebas, ni testigos, y con más de 200 sospechos él solo. Era oficial, se pasaría el resto de su vida haciendo papeleo en el sótano de la comisaría de Montmartre.

Perdió los dos primeros días interrogando a los testigos (a los que pudo encontrar) y deprimiéndose al no encontrar nada respectivamente, todo se veía oscuro el tercer día, no lograba encontrar a muchos de los asistentes de la fiesta, y aunque los encontrara no sabía si le serviría de nada. Necesitaba despejarse, ver las cosas de otra manera, una nueva perspectiva.

Por suerte su vecina _(la periodista)_ no dudaba en compartir la suya. — **_Pero si sabes quien es el ladrón, ¿por qué no lo buscas directamente? Es decir, no hace falta el intermediario..._**

De repente se sintió idiota, había tomado un camino que no llevaba a ningún sitio, buscando una salida donde no la hay por gusto, porque sus compañeros de equipo lo habían dicho, lo habían retado, y lo había hecho querer demostrar su valía, pero no era necesario. No tenía porque limitarse a encontrar el collar de Chloe, podía detener al **vigilante escarlata.**

Definitivamente era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A pesar de que había más casos de robo por el mismo ladrón todos tenían el mismo número de pistas: **ninguna**. Lo único que dejaba era esa tarjeta con un dibujo en tinta roja, la única excepción fue en uno de sus primeros robos, hacía bastante tiempo. Dónde en lugar de dejar una nota, el dibujo se encontraba dibujado con pintura en una pared, de manera descuidada, con ello consiguió salpicar y manchar casi cada superficie de la habitación, por ello se consiguieron algunas pruebas, no eran demasiadas y solo quedaban los registros de las mismas pero era más de lo que tenía.

Y justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan se encontraba con otro callejón sin salida.

La inscripción de la tarjeta era un símbolo en un idioma que no conocía, por mucho que buscó, no encontró a nadie que pudiese traducirlo _(__en el poco tiempo que tenía)._ Pero si logró conectarlo, encontrar una coincidencia, lo malo es que la coincidencia estaba en _**Le Miraculeux**_.

— Sigo sin entender el problema, si, he oído que el sitio es poco turbio pero tu eres un detective, ¿no es tu trabajo meter la nariz en esa clase de sitios? — preguntó Alya, mientras apartaba los archivos de un sillón para sentarse.

Cuando vivía con su padre no tenía muchos amigos, y mucho menos vecinos _(su padre era dueño de los terrenos que rodeaban la mansión, que también se encontraba fuera),_ las únicas personas de su edad con las que podía convivir eran los hijos de los colegas de su padre, es decir, **Chloe**. Por eso el que Alya estuviera todo el día de aquí para allá entrando y saliendo de su apartamento le resultaba refrescante, aunque sabía, por los comentarios de la casera, que a otras personas podía resultarles cargante.

— El problema es que el sitio es una laguna legal por si misma. Está fuera de la jurisdicción de todas las comisarías de París a excepción de la guardia personal del alcalde. Tuvimos una clase de formación especial solo para decirnos que nos mantuviésemos alejados de allí — sonrío con pesimismo — en ese momento no creí que fuera a tocar Montmartre siquiera...

— ¿Hablas en serio? — pregunto la chica con seriedad. El se descubrió un ojo y alzó las cejas.

— _¿No lo sabías? _Pensé que habría sido noticia o algo.

— Pues no, nunca antes había oído hablar de eso. De hecho, _le miraculeaux_ nunca es noticia. Quiero decir siempre está en boca de todos, pero ahora que lo pienso nunca he escrito nada sobre él — respondió sorprendida — ¿Por qué no puede entrar la ley allí?

— Nunca nos lo dijeron, pero en la academia se decía que el alcalde se metió con alguien peligroso, alguien que averiguo algo y lo chantajeó para que mantuviera fuera a la policía — dijo pensativo mientras se incorporaba.

— Debió de ser alguien muy peligroso, o haber descubierto un secreto muy gordo — especuló emocionada — ¿Por qué nadie más sabía nada de esto?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo pensé que había sido noticia nacional — bromeó el chico.

— Tenemos que ir — sentenció después de un rato de silencio.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Tenemos que ir al Miraculeaux e investigar — volvió a decir con emoción.

— No vamos a ir a ningún lado, **tú **no iras a ningún lado, es muy peligroso, al existir el límite de jurisdicción puedes imaginar la clase de cosas que pasan allí, además si me pillan no solo me degradaran, me despedirán, me quitaran la placa y tendré suerte sino acabo en la cárcel. — riñó el chico con seriedad.

— Eso solo pasará **si** te descubren, nadie tiene que saber que eres detective y yo no lo voy a ir contando, pero si quieres puedo ir sola y recopilar algo de infor...

— **N****o**

— Adrien, ¿cuantos días te quedaban para ser degradado en el peor cuchitril que tiene París? ¿En serio no vale la pena el riesgo...?

No entendía como pero al final lo había convencido para ir, por suerte él la había convencido para no ir, pero eso no eran precisamente buenas noticias. Se movía nervioso de aquí para allá, se había cerciorado de no parecer un detective y también se había asegurado de controlar sus instintos pero, realmente, era la primera vez que hacía algo así. A pesar de ser detective, siempre había ido acompañado por un superior y cuando por fin le dieron la placa y la liberta su padre había movido los hilos así que esa era la primera misión en la que se metía por su cuenta. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando el símbolo en su mente, solo iba para buscar pistas, nada más. No iba a interrogar a nadie, solo iba a observar y escuchar, ir de incógnito, podía hacerlo.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó al pasar por las cortinas de terciopelo que daban paso al cabaret era el olor. Un olor dulzón impregnaba la sala oscura, iluminada por miles de velas y algunas luces eléctricas, en la atmósfera se podía ver un poco de humo flotando en el ambiente. La música suave de la banda retumbaba en las paredes y conseguía llegar a todas las esquinas del local que a pesar de estar lleno todavía seguía presumiendo de lugar por donde moverse. Camareros y camareras vestidas de manera extrañas paseaban por la sala con bandejas de comida y bebida. Y rodeando la pista de baile y el escenario habían una serie de mesas decoradas meticulosamente, iluminadas a base de velas, en cada mesa había variedad de personas pero se notaba desde lejos que muchos de ellos no eran trigo limpio. Respiró profundo y inhalando el humo de olor dulzón y se adentró entre la multitud, tomando un canapé de una bandeja para disimular.

No había estado en el club ni cinco minutos y ya había divisado a cinco de los personajes más buscados de la comisría, no lograba comprender porqué alguien crearía,_ o más bien dejaría crear, _un lugar donde todas aquellas personas que han infringido la ley pudiera andar libres y a sus anchas, y no solo libres sino que divirtiéndose, a cada paso que daba una conversación se tornaba sospechosa, y se oligaba a sí mismos a dar media vuelta y continuar caminado, porque en esta ocación no hay nada que pudiese hacer, si llamaba la atención por ponerse a escuchar conversaciones, o perseguir a gente y lo arrestaban/_despedían _todo había sido no vano. Tenía que trabajar en ese caso, y después cuando halla conseguido el ascenso, trabajaría para cerrar el lugar.

Respiró hondo intentando concentrarse, pero el lugar era una completa sobrecarga sensorial, las luces, la música, las voces, necesitaba estar alerta, encontrar el símbolo, detener al ladrón, pero por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse. Necesitaba parpadear varias veces para poder comprender y poco a poco las voces se iban fundiendo como ruido, y era muy difícil diferenciar las cosas por momento, de repente una voz llamó la atención entre la multitud.

Era un hombre alto y delgado, con el pelo largo trenzado con tiras de color morado, un sombrero de copa de terciopelo y traje de chaqueta que mezclaba texturas de pieles de animales con colores brillantes. Su cara, aunque cubierta parcialmente por la sombra del sombrero, estaba maquillada y su barba parecía coloreada con polvos para darle un tono parecido al cabello. Sostenía un bastón con una empuñadura dorada en forma de cabeza de cocodrilo y su postura indicaba que era un maestro de ceremonias.

— **_Atención damas y caballeros_** — habló de manera clara y suave en el micrófono que sostenía en la otra mano, su voz, más potente de lo que Adrien hubiera esperado, fluyó por la sala llamando la atención del público — Para quien no me conozcan, soy Jagged Stone, y esta noche seré vuestro guía por el jardín — el acento americano se notaba sutilmente, mientras hablaba de movía con soltura sonriendo de manera traviesa. Cuando termino de hablar la gente comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir. — Todo el mundo sabe cual exquisitas son nuestras flores del jardín — la gente respondió — por eso, quien no desee tomarlas, por favor, fuera de la pista, gracias,_ muchas gracias amigos_. Como ya sabemos en nuestro jardín hay variedad de flores exóticas y raras, flores que solo verán y podrán sostener si son elegidos por ellas, y que seguramente solo podrán tener una vez. Así que _¡disfrutemos del espectáculo!_

Un poco confundido aún, y en parte siendo arrastrado por las masas, Adrien se apartó de la pista donde los focos se movían con rapidez, mareándolo ligeramente. Una nube de color blanco inundó el lugar y el olor se volvió más fuerte. Adrien se restregó los ojos mientras tocia un poco, la gente a su al rededor rió y aplaudio, así que intentó fingir emoción, la música comenzó a sonar con fuerza, la banda tocaba animada y el hombre del pelo morado cantó al son. Eso lo sorprendió, no se esperaba que pudiese cantar, y aunque pudiese, nunca pensó que pudiera cantar bien.

La canción era melodiosa, pero tenía carácter dando a la actuación mucha presencia, el hombre se movió por el escenario con fluidez cantando sobre las cosas más bellas del mundo y cómo estas requerían un precio, y de la nada de detrás del telón comenzaron a salir personas. Mujeres. Flores. De repente lo comprendió. El hombre cantó sobre la belleza de un jardín, un jardín exquisito, y mientras iba nombrando los nombre de las flores con un golpe de gracia una mujer salía, todas eran bellas, tal como decía el hombre.

Todas ellas atraían la atención con sus ropajes brillantes y escasos, y sus movimientos llamativos, y seductores. Bailando y jugando al rededor, con todas las personas que se encontraban de manera osada, incitando a la gente a salir a la pista, y algunas saliendo acompañadas a beber, a comer y quien sabe a qué. Sabía en lo que se metía cuando decidió entrar al lugar pero nunca había visto ago parecido, solo se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando cuando una risa extruendosa sonó a s lado, el miró avergonzado antes de redirigir su mirada a la pista fingiendo que nada había sucedido, solo para que en ese momento una chica se acercó y rozó su mejilla con la mano con una ronrisa juguetona, ante aquello Adrien abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a sonrojarse, la risa a su lado se hizo más fuerte.

— Así que es tu primera vez aquí, _¿no es así chico?_ — rió el hombre. Un camarero, pudo notar tras una mirada más detenida, su piel era oscura y su cabello negro estaba despeinado y le llegaba hasta las mejillas. Su uniforme estaba descolocado y parecía descuidado, su pajarita llacía deshecha en sus hombros y llevaba una bandeja con canapés de queso que iba comiendo de tiempo en tiempo y una copa de champán medío vacía que no dudó en terminar. Por la forma en la que hablaba supuso que debía de ser mayor, parecía muy joven o de su edad, pero en el caos que era el lugar no podía estar seguro de nada. — No te preocupes chico — dijo el hombre, el cuál era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que él, apoyándose en sus hombros, con el equilibrio suficiente como para no tirar todo el contenido dela bandeja — aquí no juzgamos a nadie, hay una primera vez para todo, y todo el mundo pasa por ahí — rio de nuevo alzando la bandeja, animando a las bailarinas quienes alzaban las faldas al son de la música — este lugar no es como te lo pintan en las altas esferas, aquí se hace lo que uno quiera hacer, incluso si es lo más _inocente_ de mundo — dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro — además, no todas están dispuestas a hacer todo tipo de cosas con algunas personas tampoco, así que relájate, bebe, come, baila, juega y sobre todo — quitó su brazo de su alrededor y lo obligó a mirarlo — **paga** — hablo lo más serio que pudo mirándolo a los ojos siendo apoyado por las sombras, antes de romper en una risotada. Adrien sonrió un poco incómodo, pero a pesar de todo la charla lo había tranquilizado un poco, _solo un poco_.

El hombre le lanzó un beso a una de las bailarinas mientras pasaba cerca, _a lo que ella respondió sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de continuar bailando,_ tomó el vaso y lo terminó de un trago. — Pero ¿Estás seguro de que eres nuevo aquí? Porque me suenas mucho — dijo sin mirarlo, cambiando el tono de voz repentinamente.

— Por supuesto — un gallo salió de su garaganta sin querer — quiero decir, soy nuevo en la ciudad — repitió un poco más seguro, aunque _no tanto como querría. _Tragó saliva y sonrió un poco.

El hombre lo miró con ojos penetrantes, no lo había notado antes pero sus ojos,_ maquillados de manera intensa y oscura, _eran de un verde brillante y penetrante. Y esos ojos ahora lo miraban con superioridad, _lo sabe. _— No pareces muy seguro de eso — Adrien volvió a sonreír, decidiendo alejarse por seguridad, dijo una excusa barata que ni siquiera él mismo pudo oír por la música y se adentro en la pista.

**Era hora de marcharse**,no importaba si no lograba nada ahora, encontraría otra manera, pro esto no estaba funcionando. Se movió con torpeza por la pista, un poco mareado, hasta chocar con alguien y caer al suelo.

Calló de espaldas y por suerte había logrado no hacerse daño en la cabeza, pero ahora su espalda estaba pegajosa, tardó un poco en reaccionar y abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el par de ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto, eso lo hizo sonreír, ella alzó una ceja ofreciéndole una mano con curiosidad, se sorprendió aceptando su oferta.

— Parece ser que nuestro querido Loto ha tomado una decisión, ¿no es así cariño? — dijo el presentador.

Ella giró su cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad antes de asentir suavemente, todo el mundo reaccionó antes ese pequeño gesto, mientras él seguía sin entender completamente que ocurría, pero no es como si pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su sonrisa en ese momento.

Su cabeza se volvió un remolino de pensamientos aleatorios, estaba mareado y desubicado. No pudo entender demasiado bien como habían acabado en aquella habitación, una habitación pequeña y agradable. Tampoco entendía porqué exactamente habían acabado besándose en aquella agradable habitación, lo único en lo que podía pensar en lo bien que sentía.

_— No deberías haber venido, detective — su voz resonaba en su cabeza — es por su seuridad al fin y al cabo. _

_— Tengo que encontrarlo — cuando había sucedido aquello — mi vida depende de ello — ese era él, ¿cuando había dicho él eso?_

_— ¿Tu vida? ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? _

_— Me han tendido una trampa_

_— Pareces muy despierto para estar en tu estado — ella rió y fue precioso._

_— ¿De qué conoces al **vigilante escarlata**? _

_— Arriesgadas declaraciones._

_— El símbolo en tu espalda — hizo una pausa — este tampoco era el plan original, yo solo quería encontrar al asesino de mi madre — se escucho decir con dificultad — esta es la única forma._

_— ¿Crees que él la mató? — la imagen clara de su espalda en tensión apareció acompañando esas palabras._

_— Sé que no fue él — dijo con seguridad — fue **Papillon**. — eso pareció llamar su atención. Lo miró por encima del hombro. _

_— Entonces ¿por qué buscas al vigilante?_

_— No busco al vigilante, solo busco el collar de Chloe... — la chica rió con fuerza._

_— ¿Sabes que tus respustas no tienen nigún sentido? _

_— Pero es la verdad — se defendió_

_— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo detective? — volvió a hablar después de una larga pausa._

_— Los besos no estuvieron nada mal — se escucho decir con una voz que no parecía la suya, ella se acercó._

_— Me voy a arrepentir de esto._

* * *

— ¡Adrien! — el chico despertó alarmado al sentir el agua chocar contra su cara. Tosió con fuerza expulsando el agua que podía con difícultad. — O dios mío, menos mal que estas bien, por un segundo pensé que habías muerto y casi me da algo.

— ¿Alya? — preguntó aun atragantado, descubriendo que estaba en la calle, en una maloliente callejuela cercana a su casa.

— La misma, vamos, será mejor que regresemos a casa antes de que alguien te vea — lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y comenzaron a pasear.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Honestamente, no tengo ni idea, sé que te dejé en la esquina del Miraculeaux y que me dijiste que llegarías pronto y después no lo hiciste y cuando he salido esta mañana a buscarte a la comisaría, te he encontrado en la esquina. ¿No te acuerdas de nada? — el chico no respondió mientras continuaba caminando — A juzgar por tu cara, solo supongo que no lo pasaste tan mal como esperabas — se rió la mujer.

Tenía la cara llena de carmín. Bueno, ojalá fuera solo la cara, enrojeció frente al espejo. Pequeñas partes de la noche anterior se iba despejando a ratos y lo hacían enrojecer. Él no solía ser así, había sido criado para ser un caballero, un caballero no hacía aquello con una mujer que acababa de conocer. (Tampoco habían llegado más lejos que aquellos besos apasionados pero no escojo si él hubiese llegado más lejos con nadie). Se limpió la cara y comenzó a desvestirse para darse una ducha, Y cuando se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer, algo resonó contra el suelo.

"_Espero que me devuelva el favor con creces detective_" Rezaba la nota, una nota del _**vigilante escarlata**_, acompañada por el collar de Chloe.

**¿Qué exactamente había pasado aquella noche?**


End file.
